The Land before Time (TeamGalacticFamily Productions)
Based on the franchises of The Land before Time since 1988. * Littlefoot - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Cera - Litten (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Ducky - Gracie (Despicable Squad) * Petrie - Popplio (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Spike - Beshte (The Lion Guard) * Mowgli (LA) - Himself * BB-8 - Himself * Kion - Himself * Rowlet - Himself * Bailey - Himself * Destiny - Herself * Littlefoot's Mother - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Grandpa Longneck - Manny (Ice Age) * Grandma Longneck - Ellie (Ice Age) * Sharptooth - Ramarak (Kong: Skull Island) * Salandit - Himself * Salazzle - Herself * Steele - Himself * Were-Lycanroc - Himself * Rooter - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Topsy (Cera's Father) - Incineroar (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) * Ducky's Parents - Gru and Lucy (Despicable Me) * Petrie's Mother - Primarina (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) * Domeheads - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Ozzy - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Clayton - Himself * Strut - Vic Hoskins (Jurassic World) * Chomper - Rockruff (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) * Chomper's Father - Lycanroc (Clawmark Hill) * Chomper's Mother - Ninetales (Clawmark Hill) * Hyp - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) * Mutt - Han Solo (Star Wars) * Nod - Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Velociraptors - Guanlongs (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Ali - Libby (The Good Dinosaur) * Ichy - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Dil - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Archie - Timon (The Lion King) * Pumbaa - Himself * Tickles - Dedenne (Pokemon XY: The Series) * Togedemaru - Himself * Giganotosaurus - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) * Dana - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Doc - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Allosaurus - Smaug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Rainbow Faces - Dracula and Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Jonathan - Himself * Pterano - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Gertie - Herself * Roger - Himself * Sierra - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Rinkus - Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) * Mr. Thicknose - Baloo (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Tippy - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tippy's Mother - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mountain Sharptooth - Xenomorph Queen (Alien: Covenant) * Mo - Dory (Finding Dory) * Wishiwashi (Solo Form) - Himself * Mother Diplodocus - Aurorus (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Swimming Sharptooth - Te Ka (Moana) * Bron - Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) * Shorty - Buck (The Good Dinosaur) * Pat - Aladar (Dinosaur) * Sue - Neera (Dinosaur) * Tria (Cera's Mother) - Delphox (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Skitter - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Lizzie - Elastigirl (The Incredibles/Big Hero 6) * Baymax - Himself * GoGo Tomago - Herself * Honey Lemon - Herself * Wasabi - Himself * Fred Zilla - Himself * Big Daddy - Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Tricia - Fennekin (Pokemon XY: The Series) * Guido - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Spinosaurus - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Loofah - Wreck-It Ralph * Doofah - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Foobie - Majin Buu (DragonBall Z) * Baryonyx - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Ruby - Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) * Puppycorn - Himself * Wild Arms - Mario (Super Mario) * Luigi - Himself * Yoshi - Himself * Etta - Olivia (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Featherhead Sharpteeth - Kaiju and Muto (Pacific Rim/Godzilla (2014)) * Horned Sharptooth - Dark Dragon (American Dragon Jake Long) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions